Sheet outputting devices—including printers, finisher, copiers, scanners, fax machines, multifunction printers, all-in-one devices, or other devices—process and output media such as plain paper, photo paper, transparencies, and other media. In some examples, sheet outputting devices can output media stacks of metals and polymeric media, such as Compact Discs, in addition to or instead of broad and thin media. Sheet outputting devices may output multiple sheets of media into an output tray.